The Highway
by venustus99
Summary: A short one-shot about the bus trip to Nationals.


They had been on the bus for 6 hours by this point and nearly everyone was asleep, everyone expect for Puck. He was restless and nervous. He had never been to any city bigger than Columbus, Ohio and he was afraid that in spite of his abundance of external badassery, that New York would be totally overwhelming. And that was one feeling that made his stomach lurch. He could handle anger, lust, guilt, fury, depression… all the emotions that made so many people struggle. But the feeling of being totally overwhelmed, swallowed up whole and forgotten, disappearing – that was what he couldn't cope with.

The sleepy murmurs and soft body pressed against his side did quite a bit toward calming his thoughts. He rested easy in the knowledge that Lauren knew all his badass parts and all his vulnerable ones – and she liked him anyway. She made him feel safe and whole in a way he hadn't in a long, long time. He looked down to her sleeping face pressed up against his chest and brushed the hair from her forehead before he looked around to the other sleeping teenagers.

It wouldn't be long until this was just another story they'd tell their new friends about "what you did in high school." Odds were few, if any of these couples would remain. Maybe a few more of the friendships. But they would all be in new places and be new people. Honestly, they were all new people compared to who they were two years ago when the motley crew formed. When the tears started forming in his eyes, making them glassy, Puck knew he must be delirious with lack of sleep. He slipped his arm around Lauren's waist and closed his eyes to catch the slumber that eluded him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the bus rumbled to a stop at a rest station on the highway. The groggy bunch all grumbled and departed the bus to stretch their legs and load up on snacks for the last stretch of the trip. When they all loaded back on the bus, their buzz of excitement was starting to form among them. Puck retrieved his guitar from the overhead bin and started playing around strumming chords as people talked and laughed, planning sightseeing excursions and where on the bus they would put the trophy when they won Nationals.<p>

Before he knew it, his fingers began to play a familiar tune and he began to sing softly along.

_**Life's like a road that you travel on**__**  
><strong>__**When there's one day here and the next day gone**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

It took the whole first stanza before everyone heard the song and stopped talking to listen to Puck serenade them. Besides some foot-tapping they were all quiet.

_**There's a world outside every darkened door**__**  
><strong>__**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**__**  
><strong>__**Where the brave are free and lovers soar**__**  
><strong>__**Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

The club's little dynamo added her harmony to Puck's voice. Expertly tucking her powerful voice inside Puck's gentler sound. Despite what people thought of Rachel's intense desire to be a star, she felt a special thrill singing along with someone else, her voice helping them shine.

_**We won't hesitate break down the garden gate**__**  
><strong>__**There's not much left today**_

Then it was on. The whole bus, the whole club burst into song together.

_**Life is a highway**__**  
><strong>__**I want to ride it all night long**__**  
><strong>__**If you're going my way**__**  
><strong>__**I want to drive it all night long**_

Puck stood up and started pacing the small aisle with his guitar across his chest. He smiled as he sang, looking into the eyes of his teammates. Signing words he truly felt.

_**Through all the cities and all these towns**__**  
><strong>__**It's in my blood and it's all around**__**  
><strong>__**I love you now like I loved you then**__**  
><strong>__**This is the road and these are the hands**_

He stopped at the seat he started from, looking right at his Lauren. Her face was playing so many emotions, probably ones that even she couldn't put names to.

_**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**__**  
><strong>__**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**__**  
><strong>__**Knock me down get back up again**_

He leaned down to sing directly at her. No one on the bus could deny the electricity.

_**You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man**_**.**

She didn't even attempt to hide the smile that radiated from her face. She was glowing. Then Lauren joined her voice to his. The words were written for them –how else could they capture them so exactly?

_**There's no load I can't hold**__**  
><strong>__**Road so rough this I know**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there when the light comes in**__**  
><strong>__**Tell 'em we're survivors**_

This time, even Mr. Shue, Miss Pillsbury and the bus driver joined in the raucous celebration.

_**Life is a highway**__**  
><strong>__**I want to ride it all night long**__**  
><strong>__**If you're going my way**__**  
><strong>__**I want to drive it all night long**___

_**Life is a highway  
><strong>__**I want to ride it all night long  
><strong>__**If you're going my way  
><strong>__**I want to drive it all night long**_

This was their song. This was for them, for their glee club. It wasn't about winning Nationals. For most of them it had nothing to do with becoming a star. It was about enjoying the ride. Loving the trip to wherever it was they were going to end up.


End file.
